Wet Dreams
by IwasBornaRainicorn
Summary: Jack just had to know if Sandman was the one behind that really weird dream of his. "So you bring dreams to the people of the world?" Sandman nodded, not entirely sure if he really wanted to know where Jack was going with this. "Even the guardians?" Sandman was in the middle of nodding when he was interrupted. "Do wet dreams count?" Jack blurted without thinking things through.


Wet Dreams

Jack wanted to ask this question for awhile now, ever since he woke up one night-with a strange wet feeling on his front-from the weirdest dream involving Bunnymund and one of North's elves. He just had to find out who was responsible; at first he figured it would be Pitch. But he was reduced to a mass of powerless shadows after the battle a few years back. He wouldn't have the strength to infect dreams anymore. Besides, Jack knew that he didn't have a nightmare, there was another name for the type of dream he had.

That awkward dream that made Jack feel weird around hard boiled eggs and that made him have to borrow a different pair of pants from Jamie ( while his old ones were getting washed with the rest of the Bennett's laundry).

The only option left was to ask Sandman, there was just one little problem, he could never decide on when to ask; either Jack was too busy instigating a legendary snowball fight amongst a group of kids or Sandy was too busy with his own hectic schedule of bringing dreams to the children of the world.

So Jack waited for the perfect moment, and before too long the opportunity reveled itself during a monthly Guardian meeting; a tedious event where north called the other four to the pole to discuss the trends in believers, the progress of their daily work, and if any possible threats were noted during their outings. Jack usually slouched in a large red recliner during these events, staring down at his staff, and gorging himself with Christmas cookies until he felt the need to puke. Or sometimes just burp loudly. Or both at the same time. He never did take these meetings seriously, but he still took the time to attend, so he could keep up with his new duties, and also to not offend his friends.

This meeting was just like all the other meetings: uneventful. Jack was on the verge of falling asleep, and then it happened, like a miraculous miracle straight from Man in Moon himself.

Tooth had to fly off to Ohio to help her overwhelmed fairies collect teeth at a town that just held a hockey tournament, North was called downstairs to the workshop to deal with a toy crisis, and Bunnymund hopped to the "little rabbits room." Probably because he chugged all that eggnog, just before the meeting started. Jack had a feeling the rabbits legs were thumping a bit faster than usual. Apparently he was holding it in, Jack thought with a smirk as he watched Bunny turn a corner and disappear. One by one they all left, leaving only Sandman and Jack in the Globe Room.

"And then there were two." He remarked, leaving his seat on the recliner to sit beside sandy on the large couch.

Sandy smiled up at Jack, and then returned to snacking on the cookies from the plate on his lap. The two sat in a comfortable silence that Jack knew he would have to break before the others got back.

"So," He started, "Mind if I ask a question?"

Sandy shook his head, and looked up at jack curiously, a golden question mark popping up above his noggin.

Jack took in a deep breath, trying to ignore his nerves, he hoped that Sandy would laugh when he asked, and tell him that it was just a prank that someone (probably Phil) dared him to do.

"So you bring dreams to the people of the world?" He asked, talking at a snails pace.

Sandman nodded slowly, not knowing exactly where Jack was going with this conversation, or if he really even wanted to know.

"Even your fellow guardians?"

Sandman was in the middle of nodding his chubby head again before he was interrupted.

"Do wet dreams count?" Jack blurted.

The look on Sandman's face could only be described as the perfect mixture of horror and disgust, the cookies almost spilling from his lap, but he caught them just in time. He couldn't quite believe jack had just asked him that, but the winter sprite only waited eagerly for a response. Sandy briefly wondered if this was some kind of trick, and the room was rigged with cameras and that at any moment the others would come in all of a sudden and share a laugh at Sandy's expense. The idea quickly left his mind though when he saw the look of seriousness on Jacks face.

Sandman waved his arms franticly, signaling a negative response.

Jack frowned, "Are you sure? Are you hundred percent here... because then it would mean that that god forbidden dream I had was all me! That can't be! I don't even like the stupid kangaroo in that way!" Jack looked like he was about to pull out his hair, suddenly going on a fast paced rant about getting kinky with Easter eggs and candy canes.

Jack started pacing in front of sandy, describing his dream in explicit detail, the volume in his voice increasing, his pace doubled, and he looked like he wasn't far from having a heart attack from all the built up stress. Sandy couldn't listen to this anymore; Jack looked as kooky as that strange bird from those cereal commercials. Sandman summoned a cloth made of golden sand, and willed it to wrap itself tightly around Jacks mouth, at the same time a large stop sign popped up on top of Sandman's head.

Jack got the message, loud and clear:

"Stop talking and calm down."

Jack wasn't expecting this reaction from Sandy, but he took the elders advice and breathed in and out slowly and deeply until the tension in his body left.

As soon as Jack calmed down a considerable amount, the restraint fell from his mouth, "Jeez Sandy I know I kinda lost it there for a sec, but don't you think the bondage was a little too much?"

Sandman turned to him and offered an apologetic smile whilst holding out a cookie from the platter sitting on his lap. Just as Jack reached over for one shaped like a Christmas tree, an Easter egg materialized on Sandman's head, the sassiest smile on the little golden man's face. Jack punched Sandy's shoulder playfully, telling him to stop with the teasing.

This was definitely something the two of them could have a nice laugh about in a century or two, a nice little inside joke; that Sandy would never let Jack Frost forget.

* * *

**I'm delving into new waters here! I can't believe THIS is how i'm starting my journey into the world of Rise of the Guardians fanfiction. I've watched this movie 5 times so far (once every weekend since it first came out) and i have to say, this is without a doubt that best movie i've seen this year! Jack Frost is my favorite character ( for obvious reasons...)****I just loved all the guardians, even pitch!**

** I first came up with this idea a few weeks back, and it was a lot different, it was just Jack being a pervert. But i thought i would change it.. pervert Jack.. i'm not ready to write that yet. too advanced. Also this seemed like a really good idea when i first conceived it, and i felt like i couldn't write anything serious until i got this fuddy duddy out of my head! Anyways i literally have like 22 other fanfic ideas for RotG ( a lot better than this), so if you liked this, then lucky you there's more in store! If you didn't.. i'm sorry i'll try harder next time to impress you! I had a lot of fun writing this actually, and i hope you guys like it. Please favorite, follow, or review, it means a lot to me every time i get one of these alert. Instantly brightens up my day, and its better than any antidepressant i can tell you that!**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this. Happy New Year! **


End file.
